


Snowflakes

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Makorra Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako's new neighbor keeps playing Christmas carols and he has to do something about it.  Makorra.  Written for the Makorra Gift Exchange on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> For legendaryqueenkorra over on tumblr! Merry Christmas!

_“Have a holly jolly Christmas, it’s the best time of the year”_

Mako grit his teeth as the song played for what he assumed was the thousandth time in the past two weeks. He’d been so excited to get a new apartment by Christmas, even if he’d had to sign a statement about limiting ‘destructive bending’ with his lease. Everything had gone so well: he’d moved in over a weekend with Bolin and Opal’s help, he’d only needed to make two emergency runs to the store to pick up things he’d forgotten (shower curtains were not standard, apparently), and he’d already started getting his mail sent directly to his new address. 

Then the music started. While Mako wasn’t against Christmas carols he wasn’t fond of them either. This lack of love was due to years working in retail over the holidays and hearing the same songs over and over again for days. He also wasn’t much in the Christmas spirit this year either so the music was not helping.

He’d tried to convince Beifong to make him work on Christmas. He’d offered to take shifts but too many people wanted the over time. Not to mention he was pretty sure Beifong forbid anyone from letting Mako take their shifts as he’d worked every single other holiday that year. Now here he was, off for several days in a row (some of which were vacation days Beifong was forcing him to take) and listening to one of his neighbors play Christmas music.

He was entirely not amused.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock/Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

Three more days, he told himself, three more days and then that music would be off for at least a year. A whole year in which he could find a new new apartment where his neighbor won’t play Christmas music all day. He had hoped the music would stop during the day when whoever it was went to work but either that person kept the music on while they were gone or they too were home.

He tried to ignore the music. He put on his headphones and organized his books, then his closet, then his fridge. By the time he got to his sock drawer the music was too much. He had to do something. He had to go ask whoever it was that was playing the music and ask them to stop.

It took two seconds to figure out which apartment it was: the door was covered in wrapping paper and had a giant wreath on it. He hadn’t paid much attention to it before, especially when stumbling back from the graveyard shift, but as he stood in front of it the door he knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Hello,” he said when the door opened.

“Hi,” the woman said. Mako was caught off guard. He expected a stay at home mom type not this woman. He had to admit her ‘my shirt used to have sleeves’ tank top did an amazing job of showing off her arms and, well, chest. “Is there anything I can do for you?” She asked.

Mako dragged his eyes up to hers, noting that they were very blue. “I’m Mako and I just moved in,” he began, “and I can’t help but notice you’ve been play Christmas music.”

“Korra and sure have!” She said cheerfully. “I’m getting ready for the Christmas party I’m having.”

“Do you have to-”

“Of course!” She cuts him off. “The cookies taste better when they’re made to music. You should come, if you’re not doing anything.”

“Actually-” He tried to come up with a good lie. “When is it?”

“Good! See you Christmas Eve at 6pm.” She slammed the door in his face.

Mako waited until he got back to his apartment to bang his head against the wall.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas/Let your heart be light_

The Christmas music kept going for the two days until Christmas Eve. He wondered if she had a set playlist or was just streaming. At least it began to slightly fade into the background (with the help of his own music blaring in his ears). The next problem, however, was her party. He could easily not go and avoid her for the rest of his time here. Simple plan but he’d made the mistake of telling Bolin that he was going to the party and his brother promised to come back from Opal’s house and force him to go. Mako knew this was an ideal threat but he still felt guilty. His brother should be more worried about his girlfriend’s family than his big brother’s life.

Which was why Mako waited for the door to open after knocking, a bottle of wine wrapped in a stocking in hand for Korra the Christmas music player.

“You made it!” She said cheerfully when the door opened. He tried very hard not to look at her bright red and green sweater with the reindeer complete with glowing nose on it. “I was going to go get you in like five minutes if you didn’t show.”

“How do you know which apartment is mine?” He asked.

“The couple that moved out used to watch Naga for me.” There was a bark at the name which Mako assumed came from Naga.

“Oh, uh, this is for you.” He held out the bottle.

“Thanks, now get in here there’s eggnog, punch, and food.” She pulled him inside as she spoke.

Mako promised himself he’d only stay an hour, tops. He showed up and get some food and-

“Mako!” He looked around trying to find out who called his name.

Kai, one of Opal’s coworkers from the Air Nomad Foundation, was waving him over. “I didn’t know you knew Korra,” the younger man said.

“I didn’t until a few days ago,” Mako admitted.

“She is kind of like that,” Kai admitted. “Jinora! Mako’s here!” Kai’s girlfriend smiled as she walked over. 

“Did you finish that book I lent you?” She asked. He wasn’t surprised she asked, they’d been trading books ever since she caught Mako reading her favorite book while he’d been waiting with Bolin for Opal to finish a meeting.

“I did but I’m not sure if I liked the ending.”

Jinora rolled her eyes. “It’s supposed to make you think not make you like it! What do you think he’s racing towards?”

“Relief.” 

Jinora hummed. “I never thought of that.”

From then on conversation flowed easily. Mako was introduced to a few others from the Foundation. He quickly learned Korra volunteered there whenever she could, hence why there were so many people there. He was introduced to some of the people from the South Water Tribe Embassy where Korra actually worked (though he was unclear on exactly what she did). He had fun, much more than he expected and he did admit the cookies were delicious.

Somehow, he wasn’t really sure how, he ended up being one of the last people to leave. “Need help cleaning up?” He offered as he began gathering discarded plates anyway.

“Oh, sure.” Korra held out the garbage bag for him. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

He shook his head. “No, I tried to work but my boss said no.”

“Who works on Christmas?” 

“Detectives,” he said.

“Impressive,” she said as she tied off the bag. “But no other plans? No family or friends or a significant other?”

Mako narrowed his eyes at her. “My brother is visiting his girlfriend’s family in Zaofu.”

“You’re Bolin’s brother?”

“You must know Opal then.”

She smirked. “I do and I’ve heard a lot about the brooding older brother.”

“I do not brood!”

“Sure. So no plans then?”

“No, you?”

“I was going to go home but then I had a bunch of meetings planned for right after Christmas. The travel wouldn’t be worth it.”

“Sorry about that.” 

She shrugged. “They understand and they’re even planning on coming out here soon. We’ll see each other then.”

They finished cleaning, mostly commenting on where people left what. “Take some cookies with you,” she said as she shoved a plastic bag full into his hands. “For helping.”

“Thanks and, uh, if you need help taking out trash let me know.”

“Will do, Officer.” She gave him an exaggerated solute.

“Detective,” he corrected.

“Whatever.” Before he could move she enveloped him in a hug.

“Merry Christmas,” he said as he awkwardly hugged her back.

“You too.”

_I’m dreaming of a white Christmas/just like the ones I used to know/where the treetops glisten_

Whoever was pounding on Mako’s door this early in the morning better have an emergency. He ran his hand through his hair and put on his best scowl before opening the door.

Korra smiled at him, sweater from the night before over her pjs with two mugs in her hand. “Merry Christmas! It snowed!”

“Uh.”

“When I was a kid my parents would make hot chocolate and we’d go sit outside Christmas morning if it was snowing. Come on, I made you a cup now put on a sweater and let’s go.”

“Why?”

She rolled her eyes. “We’re both alone and I’m not going to let you brood today.” Mako glared, hoping it would scare her away. “I have an extra Christmas sweater I bet I can wrestle you into if you don’t get your own jacket in the next five minutes.”

“Give me ten so I can get on pants.”

“I figured you wouldn’t want to be outside in your boxers.”

Mako closed the door and quickly grabbed his jacket and pants. He even brushed his hair.

Once outside Korra bent the snow off the top step of their building and sat down. Everything was so quiet outside and Mako had to admit this was pretty nice. Korra leaned into him, their breath coming out in puffs. He let his head rest on top of hers rather happy he was out there with her.

“Merry Christmas,” he said softly.

Korra moved away slightly. He wasn’t sure what she was going to do until she leaned in and gently kissed him. “Merry Christmas to you too, Mako.”

She let her head rest on his shoulder again and Mako wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Maybe having some time off wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
